legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FW: Prologue Zero One/Transcript
B TEAM '' ''"PROLOGUE ZERO ONE" JACK MITCHELL SPOKANE, WASHINGTON, UNITED STATES MARCH 7, 2072 (The scene is blurry and many gun blasts are heard, then a voice is heard, muffled.) ???: Mitchell! MITCHELL!! (Mitchell regains his consciousness and sees Cormack.) Cormack: GET UP MITCHELL!! (Mitchell gets up. The team starts moving.) Mitchell: What happened? Will Irons: Red Lotus rigged the place with paper bombs! Mitchell: People still use those?! Will Irons: Believe it or not! You'd think they wouldn't! Mitchell: '''What do you expect?! It's 2072! '''Will Irons: Red Lotus apparently doesn't care! Cormack: Alright boys, looks like we got our intel! Mitchell: That was quick! Cormack: Hey, Kappa! (Brings up Kappa) What do we got?! Kappa: Our intelligence is not on "what", but on "who". Mitchell: Who is it?! Kappa: Roman Torchwick: Business and Crime rogue. He's associated himself with both the KVA and Red Lotus a few weeks ago. Cormack: Is he leading this group? Kappa: Affirmative, Sergeant. Although we have no accurate pinpoint on his location, we believe he's currently on the field. Captain Janeway and Heloise are currently working on gaining more intelligence on the situation. Cormack: '''Copy that, Kappa! (Kappa logs off) '''Cormack: Alright, team! LET'S MOVE OUT!!! (The squad blasts their way through Thugs-4-Less mercs. Meanwhile, on the other side of the nation, The B Team meet with Jonathan Irons.) Irons: My forces are currently in Spokane along with yours, Bender. Help from both of our teams have located a High Value Target. I'm certain that we can get some useful information from him. Bender: Who is this guy? (Irons brings up a photo of Torchwick.) Irons: Roman Torchwick. He's a big crime tycoon. Dirty fighter, too. He tends to trick people then strike when they aren't looking. (Turns his attention to Bender) He's also a dangerous opposition. Twilight: How dangerous is he? Irons: Dangerous as in: he's able to kill you with ONE SHOT, able to leverage his victims, and is the most feared criminal mastermind in his domain. Skipper: We've taken down worse. Irons: What makes you think he's not different from Wesker and his alliance? I'll tell you what makes him different: he has no fear and he made a deal with our enemy: Zaheer. (Back in Spokane) Cormack: Any triangulation on Torchwick's location, Kappa? Did ONI come through? Kappa: Affirmative. His location is 2 clicks to your left. Cormack: '''Acknowledged! (The team then head for where Torchwick is located and find him) '''Cormack: B Team Forces! Hands where I can see them!!! Torchwick: (Turns around) I thought this was going to be a bigger challenge. (Torchwick shoots at the team, but they were saved by some US Marines. Mitchell and Will charge after him. Once they approach him, Torchwick prepares to fire again.) Torchwick: As much as I love to stick around, I'm afraid that this is where we part ways. Will Irons: Mitchell, get outta here!! Get back to Cormack! (Sees Mitchell protesting his decision) Mitchell!! (Grabs Mitchell by the arm) HEY!! It's okay. I'll see you on the other side. (Will throws Mitchell to the ground, right before the former is killed by Torchwick. Torchwick then escapes B Team custody as Cormack and Dr. Grey arrives) Cormack: Mitchell! Mitchell. (Gets Mitchell back up) You okay? (Dr. Grey examines Will's body, confirming his death.) Cormack: Where's Torchwick? Mitchell: He escaped. Cormack: Hell. (Activates comms) This is Sergeant Cormack of the B Team. Target is not secure. I say again: Target NOT secure; the mission is a bust! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Future Warfare Prologue Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Atlas Storyline